


Brace Yourself

by Excelsia



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, hyuken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excelsia/pseuds/Excelsia
Summary: High school AU Hyuken fluff, in which Jaehwan is self-conscious about his new braces and his boyfriend just wants to reassure him (and see the braces, obviously).





	Brace Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I actually spontaneously thought of this prompt for [a Twitter fic thing Nat was doing](https://twitter.com/goldenvixx/status/776290894412517376), but then I still had emotions about it so decided to try drabbling a thing as well...

After an excruciatingly long day of classes and cram school, Jaehwan had finally settled comfortably on the couch with a manga when he heard the urgent knocking at his front door.

He knew it was Sanghyuk, but he didn't feel like answering it. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

Meanwhile Sanghyuk knew that Jaehwan was home and that he probably felt that way, and he kept knocking.

“Hyung I know you're there! Just let me in...please?” 

Jaehwan knew he couldn't really say no. 

Dragging himself off the couch, he put his manga down on the coffee table and shuffled to the door to open it.

“Hey,” said Sanghyuk softly, his eyes searching Jaehwan's expression to try to gauge how he was feeling.

Jaehwan responded with a tight-lipped smile, adjusting his glasses with one hand. He saw that Sanghyuk was carrying a small bag from the convenience store. 

“Can I come in? Are your parents home?”

Jaehwan shook his head, opening the door for Sanghyuk. 

By the time Sanghyuk took off his shoes and backpack, Jaehwan had crawled back into his corner on the couch. Sanghyuk rushed over to him, placing the grocery bag on the coffee table and sitting beside Jaehwan, facing him. 

“I missed you today,” he said, holding the other's hands in his. Jaehwan's lips turned up at the corners in a shy grin.

“Don't you wanna know about the updates you missed at the meeting today?” Sanghyuk asked.

Jaehwan nodded his head, waiting for Sanghyuk to tell him.

“What did you wanna know about exactly? We talked about a lot, I'm not sure if I remember everything off the top of my head…” he trailed off, his eyes bright and expectant for Jaehwan's response.

He felt Jaehwan instinctively try to move his hands, but he held them in place. Jaehwan looked away.

Sanghyuk's expression soured. “Hyung~” he whined. “Just show me! I wanna see, I'm sure it's not that bad--” He brought both hands up to Jaehwan's face, but Jaehwan caught them and held them back, shaking his head vigorously.

“Mmm!” was the most Jaehwan was willing to do to verbalize his disapproval. 

Pouting, Sanghyuk withdrew and reached for the grocery bag on the table, taking out the only item inside--a carton of ice cream. 

“I got your favorite...not because I wanted to make you show me, I mean, I still want you to, but I won't force you...I just...thought it might be easier to eat...and you like ice cream, so.”

Jaehwan looked at the ice cream carton Sanghyuk held in his hands. Triple Chocolate. 

He looked down, only the crown of his head visible to Sanghyuk when he said, “Thank you.”

“Oh, he speaks,” Sanghyuk replied playfully. Jaehwan's eyes lit up in laughter, though his smile still remained closed. He took the ice cream from Sanghyuk and put it back on the table, afterward throwing his arms around him in a giant bear hug. His chin resting comfortably on the Sanghyuk's shoulder, he said, “Will you still think I'm handsome? Will I still be the cutest boy you've ever seen in your entire life?” 

Sanghyuk laughed. “Of course~”

Jaehwan's grip tightened, holding Sanghyuk closer. He said again, more quietly, this time, “Will you still think I'm handsome, Sanghyuk?”

In response, Sanghyuk pulled out of the hug, lacing their fingers together, and leaned forward to press his lips against Jaehwan's in a soft kiss.

When Sanghyuk pulled away, Jaehwan smiled at him, eyes bright and lips pulled back to reveal a full set of silver braces. 

Sanghyuk broke out laughing. 

Jaehwan hit him in the shoulder. “Why are you laughing?! Does it really look bad?”

“You are the cutest thing,” he said, still chuckling. “The cutest boy I've ever seen, or will ever see, in my entire life for the rest of eternity.”

Jaehwan laughed, no longer feeling the need to hold back. 

“Shut up and feed me ice cream.”


End file.
